


Train Whistles

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [26]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, au fics, birthday fic, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: With Sean, Elijah has found the place he wants to be.





	Train Whistles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



> Written as a gift for a friend's birthday. Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe.

[](https://imgur.com/AFJxOJL)

It was going to rain. Elijah could tell by the sound of the train whistle. Even though the nearest set of train tracks was two towns away, whenever it was going to rain, the sound of the train whistle carried on the air. He knew there had to be some scientific explanation for it, but he didn’t care how it happened. What mattered was where the train was going.

As a child, lying in bed at night, listening to the train whistle blow, signaling the coming rain, Elijah would dream of being on one of those trains. The destination didn’t matter, as long it was somewhere else.

When his father was alive, it was just a game, no different than looking through the travel books during trips to the library, and imagining visiting the places he read about, but after his mother remarried, it was how he survived, dreaming about getting away from the place he no longer considered home.

It was going to rain, but as Elijah listened to the train whistle on the air, he no longer yearned to be on the train as it sped through the night, heading for an unknown destination. Being in their apartment, where he felt safe, and lying in their bed beside Sean, who made him feel loved, Elijah knew he’d never want to be anywhere else.


End file.
